diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.6 Shu Sakamaki/Translation
Translated by yumemirusekai on wordpress You’re walking home but it soon starts to rain and then you see Shu leisurely walking home. 00:14Shu: Hm?.. Ah.. I thought that girl looked familiar, but it turns out to be just you… See you. *you grab him* 00:27S: *grumbles* What?.. Right now the music is at a good part. Listen. *lets you listen to it* Understand now? Don’t get in my way. Later. *you grab him again* 00:45S: *annoyed* What?! I don’t have any business with you and if you have business with me I won’t listen to it anyway. You’re annoying, so hurry up and disappear. *sighs* You won’t listen even when it’s spelled out for you? How tiresome.. What do you want? Even if you have business with me it won’t be anything important, am I right? 01:14S: My umbrella?.. *sighs* Can’t you tell just by looking? If I had one then I would already be using it. Are you an idiot? And? If I said I had one, were you intending on walking home together? *scoffs* You haven’t noticed it yet how that would never happen? If you want to bring out an umbrella to walk home together, I would rather walk home wet. 01:41S: In other words, if I had an umbrella, which would be nice, it wouldn’t change the fact that you’d be walking home wet.. *annoyed* If you understand then let go of my arm.. *sighs* In the end Brahms was spoiled and I missed my favorite musical measure. 02:00S: Eh? Let’s take shelter from the rain? *annoyed* Who cares about that.. since we’re already soaked. And instead of idling around outside, returning home to sleep would be much better. Moreover, I don’t want to spend any more time having a useless conversation with you. There’s nothing more to be said. 02:27Goes on to complain about how the level of your topics (how interesting they are) is too low for him. It’d be as boring as talking to an elementary school student. 02:40S: Ugh, enough already. Hurry up and let go of me.. you’re persistent! *throws you off* Ahh.. throwing you off like that has gotten me needlessly drenched. Ugh, whatever. Later. You can find yourself a useless shelter before returning home, bye-bye. Don’t bother me anymore. *starts to rain louder/harder* 03:06S: Uwah, cold. What’s with this rain.. making it bothersome to walk in. Hm? Hah? Did it break? *annoyed* Ah! Can you hear this in the earphone? *broken music plays* 03:40S: Hm? You can’t hear it? Hmm.. then it isn’t because it’s too far away from my ears. This is the worst. I liked these too.. what are you going to do about it? My earphones broke because you stopped me in the rain to talk about worthless things. That’s why it’s your fault. This is really irritating. 04:11S: What? Are you actually going to cry? *sighs* Honestly, you.. I hate tiresome people. I said this before, but women who don’t let go and cry are the most bothersome. “Let’s find a shelter together”? You’re still saying that? You and I are already dripping wet. Why can’t you understand that there is no meaning in finding a shelter from the rain at this point? 04:48S: Hah? “Then we should run home”? Heh.. then you should just run home by yourself. Don’t involve me. Running wouldn’t change the fact that I’m soaked already, therefore I’d rather take it easy. If you want to run, then run alone. Leave me alone. 05:14S: You’re really annoying. *he tries to walk off but you grab him* S: You heard me didn’t you? Let me go. I told you I don’t want to run! Oi! *struggling* *annoyed* You’re.. REALLY annoying. I’m starting to hate YOU.. *shoves you to the ground* 05:42Mutters about how irritating you are. You even made him go out of his way to push you into a water puddle. Asks if your underwear is soaked. Then he tells you not to bother standing. It suits you to be lying on the ground like that. Tells you to look at yourself. 06:06S: Hm? What is it? Oh, my foot? It’s stepping on your hand, but what about it? Heh.. Do you want me to step harder? Like this? *presses down with his foot* 06:26S: Ahaha.. does it hurt? Ah, I see. But it’s your fault my earphones broke, so you should be able to bear this. Besides, you irritated me with your pestering. 06:40S: Ahh~.. it would have been better if I had Ayato’s spiked shoes. As I thought, leather shoes aren’t that great at stepping on someone. Heh, but if it’s you, you’d cry at this level of pain anyway, right?! *grinds your hand* 07:00S: Ah.. it’s raining harder now. Ah, that’s right, this isn’t the place or time to be doing this. It’ll be bothersome if my earphones and player broke further. Contemplates out loud how that might be better in dealing with you, since then you would have to accept punishment and apologize for your pestering. 07:28S: Well.. since it’s troublesome, I won’t do anything. Ah, but that’s right.. my little brothers did say that they like to torment you to death whenever they want. Maybe I’ll try that, when I’m in the mood. They’re quite attached to you, but I would just fall asleep. 07:52S: *yawns* Just talking about sleeping makes me sleepy. Maybe it’s time to go home. Well then, this time it’s bye-bye. When you return home, make sure you properly wipe off the corridor. I’m sure you don’t want to hear Reiji’s long lectures, right? I’m not going to wipe it, so you do it. 08:25He sighs and grumbles under his breath about how he thought his cardigan would shed water, because he’s too lazy to change when he gets home. In fact he’s so sleepy he wants to find an appropriate place to sleep. Contemplates the park bench but decides it’s too far. So then he thinks about sleeping on the side of the road. *you get up and run after him* *grab him and pull him into a run* 08:55S: Ah!? What’s wrong with you?! I told you to let me go, so why are you pulling me and running?! Don’t you ever learn!? *tries to struggle* Dammit! *rain gets really loud* *door opens/closes* 09:33S: I absolutely don’t understand you. Why did we have to run with all our power? Didn’t you hear that I was feeling lazy? Ah? If I fall asleep on the side of the road I’ll catch a cold and that’d be the worst situation? 09:51S: Heh.. it’s not worth worrying about.. you care too much about unnecessary things. What’s with you? What are you pretending to be? It’s none of your business if he decides to sleep beside a road. You don’t have any investment or history with him and so your nagging and pestering is an eyesore and he wants you to disappear. 10:18S: Ugh, I’m so tired. I really hate running. Tired.. Ahh.. geez.. What? Why do you look like you’re going to cry? Stop it, it’s tedious. 10:42S: *sighs* Whatever, I’m done. You’re so troublesome. You’re in my way, move. I’m going to my room. *yawns* I’m really sleepy.. I guess I’ll take a nap. *you follow after and grab him* 11:01S: What? Why are you still following me? I just want you to be reasonable and leave me alone. You tell him that you’re going to make sure he changes. He expresses his surprise and amusement at you being that type of woman. Then he asks if Laito did the same to you before. Remarks on how Laito could teach you how to do it. 11:27S: Hm? I’m wrong? *annoyed* Then what is it? You’re worried about me falling asleep in these clothes.. Ah, I see. Your deductions are good, since I did plan on sleeping like this. Because it’s bothersome to change. So, what about it? *he opens his door, walks in, and closes it* 11:56S: *yawns* I think I’m at my limit. Sleepy.. *collapses on bed* Ahh~.. this bed is the best. I don’t want to do anything. How long do you plan on staying by my side? I’m sleeping now so hurry up and leave. Why are you being so silent? You’re annoying when you talk, but you’re also annoying when you’re silent like that. You’re distracting just by being there. 12:35You tell him to change, but he tells you that he’s fine and you’re being bothersome. Tells you that it’s relaxing to just sleep in your clothes like this. He thinks you should try sleeping in your clothes because you might find it surprisingly nice. Tells you to try it out. 12:52S: It wouldn’t be so bad if my body became too cold like this and I died. *sleepily* After all it’ll be a peaceful death. *you jump onto the bed* *he grunts at your weight* 13:06S: What? I’d like it if you didn’t just jump on me whenever you wanted. It’s annoying to feel my wet clothes shift… Heh.. It’s not like I want to die or anything. It was just a saying about how if things happen then they happen. What’s with that? Trying to use your teary eyes.. you’re REALLY annoying. 13:35S: Do you want to die that badly?.. If you want something to cry about then I can give you one. How about we find out how much strength is required to break this white neck in front of me. Do you have an answer? *starts to strangle you* 14:02S: *chuckles* Your neck is really thin, isn’t it? It’s easy to be strangled.. ahaha.. Is it painful? Can you still breathe? How is it? Looks like you aren’t going to die yet? Hmm? It looks like it’s painful. I wonder what you’re feeling. Is it pain or something else? Hmm.. 14:34S: I can’t understand since I’ve never been strangled. *struggling noises* *annoyed* Why are you struggling so much? Do you want to leave? Are you thinking that I should let you live? You’re resisting this situation after all.. you’re only going to get tired by resisting. 15:06S: *sighs* I’m tired too.. It’s really tiring trying to strangle someone’s neck.. Hm? Change? I already told you I won’t die.. If you’re that concerned then you can change me. I’m going to sleep.. so goodnight. *he yawns* *you walk away to open his closet* 15:58S: *annoyed* What is it?! You’re noisy, can’t you be quiet? What are you trying to do and why are you grabbing my clothes as if you had a right to? Could it be that you’re actually serious about changing me? 16:18S: Hmm.. you’re serious, hehe.. You’re such a meddlesome person. Well, do whatever you want. You want to strip me right? First you’re going to take off my cardigan.. and then? You have to unbutton my shirt too, don’t you? *you start unbuttoning it* 16:45S: Heh. What’s wrong? Your hands are trembling.. It can’t be that you’re embarrassed, right? You can’t be so naïve if you’re going after what you want like this and stripping a man of his shirt, wouldn’t you agree? 17:05S: You’re acting as if it’s natural for you to do this. I don’t care, but a woman who doesn’t mind unbuckling a man’s belt.. gives off a sluttish feeling.. What’s wrong? Your hands stopped. You were going to change me, weren’t you? Now I’m cold for no reason. 17:33S: Heh, could it be.. that you’re actually embarrassed? *you try to leave but he grabs you* Where do you think you’re going? Are you going to run away after stripping a person’s clothes? My body will get cold immediately now that I’m half-naked.. How am I supposed to sleep like this? You should take responsibility. 17:57S: “How should I”? Heh.. you don’t even know that much? Body heat is the best way to warm up someone who’s cold. Strip yourself and come over here. After stripping someone, you can’t say you won’t strip yourself, right? Come on, hurry up. I told you to strip, didn’t I? 18:24S: Hm? Why is your face completely red after taking off just your ribbon? I don’t need that kind of performance. A woman who becomes embarrased or shy is annoying and really disinterests me. 18:40He doesn’t want you to approach him if this isn’t a performance and you really are someone who gets embarrassed at things like this. His disposition makes him dislike people who are all talk but no action. *you start to strip* 18:54S: Heh.. are you starting to strip to indicate how you wish to stay by my side?.. Hmm.. well, whatever. Let’s see how far you are willing to go. Come on, warm me up. Come embrace me of your own accord. I’m cold so hurry up. 19:23Talks about how you’re not that warm. And, even though you’ve stripped most of your clothes off, your hair is wet and cold. You’re hugging him too weakly too. He asks if this is because you aren’t used to this situation. Then he tells you that he already mentioned how he finds it annoying (embarrassed and inexperienced women). 19:44S: Also, since you have no breasts the balance isn’t that bad. SINCE you have no breasts. What I like the best is your.. legs and the line of your lower back. Half of your body is unattractive to men. 20:08S: What are you hiding your legs for? We’re wrapped around each other anyway, so you might as well let everything show. *sighs* At any rate, take off your skirt. It’s cold because it’s soaked and it’s in the way. 20:26S: Wah, why did you pull up the blanket? I didn’t tell you to hide, I told you to show everything. Oi!.. *sighs* How tiresome. You’re a stubborn one, but if you want the blanket that much then fine.. but.. while you’re wrapped up in the blanket you won’t be able to do anything with your feet or hands. *he lies on you* 21:02S: Heh, I bet you didn’t think that I would just lie on top of you? I was going to do anything.. but it seems interesting to do something you don’t want. It’s nothing but interesting to be lying on top of a woman who has no sex appeal and is all wrapped up. 21:25S: Anyway, it’s cold. Now that you’ve taken my clothes and my blanket, I might actually get sick. My fingers feel like ice. It’s so cold it hurts. It’s your fault, don’t you think so? Hurry up and treat it, come on. 21:48S: What should you do? Are you asking a brainless question again? If you can’t use your hands or feet, you still have a mouth. Use your mouth to lick and warm up my fingers. Come on and open your mouth. 22:07S: How many fingers can fit in there? Just one? Heh.. unlikely.. we’ll just have to find out how many you can take. *shoves fingers into your mouth* 22:22S: Why are you blushing just from having fingers in your mouth? Don’t just freeze. Lick my fingers properly.. all of them. *you start licking* Heh, yes, just like that. Isn’t the mood nice? Hmm.. they’re a little warm now. 22:46S: Even though the outside of your body is this cold, the inside is so warm. A much higher temperature than mine. Heh.. what’s with that reaction? Do you think I’m lying? Hehe.. alright, would you prefer to test my fingers or my tongue? 23:17S: Hmm.. you’re staying silent. Well, I don’t have any complaints with doing what I want. *kisses you* 23:36S: Why are you still frozen? If you don’t use your tongue properly then you can’t tell how cold my mouth is. Here, let’s try this again. *kisses you with tongue* 24:00S: Haha.. I can hear your pulse speeding up. I don’t know if it’s because you’re embarrassed or aroused, but it’s really noisy. What’s the cause? 24:14S: Is it because I’m on top of you? Or is it because you sucked on my fingers? Or is it because of how cold my tongue and mouth were? Which one? Don’t avert your eyes. Look at me and answer. 24:35S: I can’t hear you. What? How many times do I have to ask you? Ugh, dull.. All of them? Heh.. as I expected, thank you for that boring answer. Thanks to you, I’m freezing today. Give me back my blanket and then hurry up and leave my room. Since I just did some unnecessary things, my fingers are frozen again. 25:12S: *sighs* The bedsheets are wet and they might be soaked through. Maybe I should replace it? But replacing it would be troublesome, so I’ll pass on that. 25:26S: Huh? Heat up a bath? Ah.. to warm up my body? Tch.. how many times have I told you that I’m too tired to do anything?! Apparently starting up a bath will require too much work for him. If he enters a bath right now, he might just skip straight to the action of falling asleep in it. 25:54S: Anyway, why are you so annoyingly noisy? I just want to be left alone. Do you want to be choked again? Haha.. are you a pervert? Or what is it? Could it be that your reason is that you love me and so you want to be involved with me? Heh.. it couldn’t be.. I’m wrong, right? 26:26S: Hey, did you know? You’re silent whenever someone hits the mark. You’re silent when you feel awkward. You’re silent when you want to be with someone only when its convenient for you. This is just how you are, huh? Any of these reasons could be why you’re like this with me, right? I don’t understand but.. 26:52S: So what is it? My face? My money? My mind? Usually women fall for those features of mine.. but there’s one more possibility for someone in your position, huh? The possibility of an impulse for security. It might be the reason why I think you’re a pervert. 27:22S: You like having your blood sucked, don’t you? It feels good to you to have your blood sucked. Is it because it makes you feel needed? There are a lot of women like you; the type that feels maternal love towards men. They can’t love men who don’t need them. They need to be the only one for that man. And so even if they were caught up in that man’s violence, they wouldn’t care. 27:54S: You’re that type, aren’t you? If you weren’t then there wouldn’t be a reason for you to continue to stay beside a vampire who strangled you painfully. But it’s such a shame since you’re inconsequential to me. You are completely unnecessary to me. And it’ll continue to be like that after this too. I do think your blood is sweet, but I wouldn’t be troubled if your blood ran out. 28:24S: That’s why you won’t find the interdependence that you’re searching for between us. If you understand then won’t you hurry up and leave? Any other hopes you have are just troublesome.. I’m sleepy so I’m going to sleep. You’re so annoying. 28:50S: *sighs* Did you hear what I just said? Or are you unable to comprehend what I said? Why are you just lying there unmoving? What?.. Heh.. Even still you want to be by my side?.. This isn’t a boring joke is it? 29:20S: *sighs* I see.. you’re serious. Hmm.. troublesome. Then are you trying to say that you want to be mine? Heh. Ah, wait that’s wrong. You’re just worried about me? Heh.. don’t you think that’s hypocritical? Don’t ever say that again, since it pisses me off. 29:54S: Well whatever.. if you want to continue doing that then I’ll just use you as I see fit. At the most, you’ll be giving me some interesting reactions. Anyway, here take this and give me your blood yourself. *throws a knife down* 30:15S: “What is this?”..? Can’t you tell just by looking? It’s a knife. Can you not understand that you’re supposed to use it to give me your blood? After all, you’re worried about what will happen to my health if I fall asleep right now, aren’t you? That’s why you were being so annoying about changing my clothes or entering a bath. 30:39S: But.. there’s another way and you know it.. Yes.. you just have to let me suck your blood. If you do that then I’ll become full of energy. *loudly* That’s why you should give me your own blood. I still don’t mind falling asleep right now, but you want to make me healthy no matter what.. and so you should be tempting me with the smell of your blood. 31:17S: You couldn’t even think of such a simple thing..? *angry* Stop being depressed and annoying. Just hurry up and cut yourself with that knife. Hurry up. 31:36S: Hm.. where are you going to cut yourself? Your neck? Hmm. Isn’t that a nice place? Then come closer. I honestly want to see this. The spectacle of you cutting your own neck with a knife is a little interesting. 31:57S: I’ve thought about how you could make a mistake and commit suicide, but don’t worry because I won’t let your blood go to waste. Plus, if it’s a pervert like you, you’d probably be aroused at that. 32:13S: You won’t die? What’s with that? How boring.. Well? You still haven’t done it. Your face is pale but it can’t be that you’re frozen because you’re scared, right? You can’t be scared of a knife if you’re fine with fangs. Heh.. I would think both options would risk your life in the same way. Come on, hurry up. Waiting is dull.. 32:46S: *sighs* Any time now would be great.. or else there are 5 other people who will grant you the pleasure of getting your blood sucked. Don’t you think they’ll be kinder than I am in sucking your blood? 33:08S: Heh.. you’re scared? How interesting. I want to see more of that expression. But I’m honestly tired of waiting so hurry up. If you don’t hurry up then just leave this room.. *you cut yourself* 33:28S: Heh.. you really cut yourself.. Well? The pain from being bitten and the pain from being cut is different, isn’t it? And halfway injuries hurt the most, don’t they? Heh.. your eyes are red. It’s alright to cry. 33:53S: I want to see your pained face. Even though you’re really annoying, but the pained face your making is very tempting. But there’s not enough pain.. such a shallow wound is unsatisfactory. Cut yourself more. Don’t just cut yourself with the knife, but gouge yourself with it. If you think of my fangs you should be able to do it. 34:23S: Heh.. scary? Hmm.. then how about you dig your fingers into it and widen it? Simple, no? You won’t say that you can’t, right? Since you want me to suck your blood.. there’s no other meaning here than fueling me on. Come on, hurry up. 34:48S: You don’t want me to lose interest, right? *you widen the wound* Yes, yes.. Heh.. What a nice smell.. the smell of your sweet blood.. rapidly dripping.. Does it hurt? 35:09S: Hehe.. I see.. As I thought, there’s no defying the smell of your blood. Fills me with excitement.. to think that just a few minutes ago I was indifferent.. Hehe.. It’s inevitable that I changed my mind. I just want to violate you greatly by thrusting my fangs into that wound. 35:38S: Here.. lie on the bed again. Don’t talk at all since it’s tiresome.. Hurry up and lie on the bed. I’ll do the moving.. be grateful. *you lie down* *SUPER DUMMY MIC* 35:58S: Looks like I can’t endure it any longer.. Now it’s time for a reward. *kissing* 36:12S: Your blood is lovingly sweet.. it makes the insides of my body buzz. *kisses* Hehe.. it’s such a severe wound after you widened it with your fingers.. It’s burningly tempting. I wonder if an ugly scar will be left behind? 36:42S: *kissing* Your blood is hotter than your mouth. *kisses* I wonder how hot I will become while doing this and discarding everything else. 37:05S: I’ll make your wound even larger again..! *bites* Hehe.. does it hurt? That’s great.. I want to grant you more agony. It’s really arousing.. *kisses* 37:28S: Pain only happens when you’re alive, right? That’s why I think I love seeing you in pain.. Whenever I see your pained face.. it feels like there’s a life in this trivial world. 37:50S: Someone said that in the human world, didn’t they? Life is pain. The first time I heard that I was impressed. To think that among humans there are ones that have an understanding about life. 38:11S: Well.. I don’t expect such a thing from you. You should just grant me your screams and cries.. if you do then I.. might be able to laugh at this unsightly life of mine. 38:32S: *you’re pounding on him* Ahahah.. why are you hitting my body? Are you wanting to get up?.. Ah, you’ve fallen silent again. Did I hit the mark?.. Heheh.. Why are you angry? You’ll do anything for me, right? That’s why you should scream and scream in pain like an idiot.. Come on.. just like this.. *bites* 39:10S: Hehehe.. such a loud voice.. I didn’t think my surprise attack hurt that much but.. what a nice response… *kisses* I wonder why.. when you’re in pain your blood tastes sweeter. My tongue is tingling.. I want more of your flavor. 39:46S: Come on, lie down on your stomach. It’s not enough yet, give me more blood. Give me more pained screams! *bites* Hehehahaha.. yes, yes.. yell out your pain. Throw everything away and let your voice shriek! *bites more* *sucks* 40:21S: Hah.. hey, does it feel good? Although your tears are overflowing. Will you tell me which one is winning? The pain or the pleasant feelings?.. 40:36S: It’s pleasure.. right? You’re pleased to be needed by me, pleased to be noticed by me, pleased to be subjugated by me.. *right ear whispers* Because you’re a genuine masochist, you feel pleasure from whatever I do to you. 40:55S: You’re such a disgusting person. Aren’t you the type who’ll be overjoyed at being ordered to die? What’s wrong with you.. Hm? I’m wrong? Ahaha.. I can’t be wrong. You just don’t understand anything about your own true feelings. 41:20S: As I thought, seeing your face would be better. Come on, face this way *turns you over*. For example, if I choke you and drink your blood.. you’ll allow that won’t you? Just like this… *strangles you* *sucking and moaning* 41:52S: Look, it’s become sweeter.. the pain and hurt feels good, right? The spectacle of me sucking your blood is lovely, isn’t it? You’re thinking that it wouldn’t be bad to die after seeing a scene like this, am I right? 42:16S: Heh.. per-vert.. Ahh.. the pressure is causing too much of your blood to come out. It’s rapidly spilling out. 42:32S: Do you want me to drink more? It’s fine if you want to say anything. If you yell out from your heart that you want me to drink more of your blood then I’ll do just that.. What will you do? 42:52You deny it but he says out loud that he thinks you’re wrong. He thinks your feelings are confused. Then he asks if you thought you could trick him with your seemingly “true” words. 43:05S: If you showed me even a little bit of an unhappy attitude, I wouldn’t do anything.. but I’m saying you should think about how you’re seeking out pain to feel it. 43:26S: Being silent again? You don’t want to say any words? Don’t you think you stubbornly and forcibly made me get all fired up? Where did that person go, who, just a few minutes ago, was being terribly noisy in getting me to change? 43:47S: Hey.. which one is the real you? The annoying one in the rain who forced me to run? Or the perverted one who’s letting me hold her down and do all sorts of things to her? 44:04S: I… that’s right.. I prefer your blood when its sweeter *kisses*. And.. are you not going to have an entreating attitude to the bitter end? 44:23S: Heh.. is that so? Then I don’t need you. You can be alone around here. I’m going to sleep in your room, see you. 44:38S: Did you just tell me to wait?.. Heh, why? You’re no longer the object of my interest. If you’re going to lie there like that, and luck is with you, then someone else might notice you and suck your blood perhaps. 44:58S: Hehe.. Why are you detaining me? Will you do anything for me to suck your blood? Then say it out loud with your voice; that everyone else but me is useless. *lowly* Come on.. say it. 45:18S: Hehe.. seems like you can do it. Do you comprehend now? You might be dependent on me.. but I can cut you off whenever I feel like it. If you don’t want that to happen.. then you can do nothing but persevere. 45:42S: Well then.. I suppose I’ll drink your blood. Aah.. a lot of blood has gone to waste *kissing*. It’s not sweet enough.. it needs to be more painful.. *bites* 46:08S: Heh.. that’s right. Scream and show me your pain. Let me feel how alive you are in this moment. I don’t know when I’m alive.. if you’ll let me feel that.. *sucking* some of my boredom will be diverted. 46:42S: Where do you want me to drink from after your neck? *amused* Say it yourself. Beg for it. You’re the one who wants your blood to be drank, right? That’s why it’s strange if you don’t say you want it. 47:02S: Hmm? Your collarbone? What a standard place.. but the bone of the collarbone is prominent.. and so if I bite it won’t you feel nothing but pain? Well.. you did say collarbone without thinking.. 47:25S: *left ear* You’re such an idiot.. *bites* See, it hurts, doesn’t it? Since I’m biting the bone.. but the blood here is sweet. *bites again* 47:48S: Also.. seeing your pained face is pleasing. Oh, I know.. I’ll drink the blood from the other side too.. You begged for this place after all. Although it’s troublesome I’ll suck your blood from this place, since changing to a larger place is even more troublesome. *bites* 48:22S: Why did you resist a little bit? Ah, geez, stop that already. How bothersome. You should just stay silent and get your blood sucked. *sucks* 48:42S: Look, your blood is becoming more and more thick. *kisses* It pleases me to see you in pain. *whispers* That makes you happy doesn’t it? That’s why.. you should show me more of that face. 49:14S: But, as I thought, the wound on your neck also hurts, doesn’t it? I’ll drink from your neck again.. *sucking* *groaning* 49:31S: I can’t seem to stop.. I’m like a fool.. with how I’m acting in regards to your bare skin.. and sucking your blood so frantically.. hehe. 49:50S: It’s your fault and because you wished for this. You also understand that, don’t you? 50:04S: You want me to live right? That’s why you should willingly give your body in front of me to pain.. if you do that then, just for a little bit, I’ll treat you lovingly. 50:21S: That’s why.. cry and shout out more of your pain and despair. *bites* *struggling* Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations